


When You're Evil (Aurelio Voltaire) - Code Geass AMV

by FaiSmile



Category: Code Geass, When You're Evil - Voltaire (Song)
Genre: AMV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiSmile/pseuds/FaiSmile
Summary: The devil goes down. Hard.
Kudos: 2





	When You're Evil (Aurelio Voltaire) - Code Geass AMV

Lyrics link: <https://genius.com/Aurelio-voltaire-when-youre-evil-lyrics>

Hi, people, this video was brought to you by the creative duo of myself (Fai) and my other better half (the other D in channel name :) ).


End file.
